


Not Today

by indelibleink89



Series: A Life of Deviancy [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of swearing because Hank, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Redemption, Good Parent Hank Anderson, More like an eventual redemption, Protective Hank Anderson, Slight Mention of Android Gore, Sort Of, Things get hella intense for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibleink89/pseuds/indelibleink89
Summary: It's Connor's first birthday and Hank is determined to do something nice for him. Unfortunately, life seems to have other plans.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to gallaxygay for beta reading this for me! You are very sweet. I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Aw, fuck!” 

The words, second nature to the Lieutenant at this point, were out of his mouth before he even realized he’d spoken. As he clutched the stitch forming in his side, he willed his legs to go faster. Keeping up with androids was too damned difficult.

He could still see Connor, his tireless robot legs nowhere near to giving out. He’d chased after the suspect with barely a glance back at the older man. As much as Hank could appreciate what Connor was capable of, he couldn’t help being irritated that he was capable of significantly less. 

As they burst out of the old house and into the street, Hank had to shield his eyes from the sun. The weather had been grueling lately, and a full on chase through the streets was not something he’d been hoping for. This was supposed to have been an open and shut case, at least the two had been told as such when they’d arrived at the scene. 

It was supposed to have been their day off. Hank had requested it. After all, it _was_ Connor’s birthday. At least, it was the day Hank had dubbed as such. August 15th. The day he’d been released for his first case. The man figured it was as close to a birthday as an android could get. 

At first, Connor had objected, reminding him yet again that he hadn’t been born, he’d been created. It didn’t much matter to Hank. It was the first day he’d experienced life. 

So, Hank had insisted they take the day off and do something that Connor wanted. Absolutely anything. Well, not anything. They couldn’t stay at home like any other day. It had to be _special_. 

It had only taken the android two fucking hours the night before to decide what he wanted. When he told Hank, he was somewhat surprised. Though, at this point he didn’t know why. 

Connor wanted to visit the aquarium to see the fish. 

“I saw a Dwarf Gourami that day,” He’d told the man with a far away look. “It had fallen out of its tank. I put it back. I didn’t want it to die.” Hank had smiled at this because of course Connor had taken the time to save a fish before he did anything else. 

It was Hank’s shitty luck that they got the call ten minutes after leaving the house. If it had been up to him, the Lieutenant would have told the other officers to solve it themselves. Especially after he saw the look of disappointment on the android’s face before Connor had the chance to hide it. 

He knew how important the job was to Connor, though. He didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize his place on the force -- not when it was still such a tentative position. So Hank had changed course from the aquarium and they found themselves at the crime scene.

It was still early enough, Hank told himself, they could still finish before the aquarium closed. Especially with Connor’s ability to scan everything in a microsecond. 

There hadn’t been many officers on scene when they arrived, yet somehow Gavin Reed happened to be one of them. _Of course._ He must have been called in before they’d realized that there had been android involvement. 

“Hey Anderson, hey twink,” he greeted the pair none too nicely. Hank didn’t know why the man always had to be such an asshole, and he’d long since given up trying to figure it out. 

Connor raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What’s a-“

“ _Don’t_ look that up!” Hank was halfway through the sentence before he realized it was probably too late.

“Oh.” was all the android said and Hank could only imagine what he’d seen. He turned an evil eye on Reed who simply barked out a laugh. 

“Am I wrong, though?” Reed chuckled to himself, gesturing to Connor. It didn’t help that the kid insisted on wearing a fuckin’ pastel sweater in the middle of the summer. 

Still, he continued glaring at the detective. “Are you gonna brief us on this so we can do our fucking jobs, or are you gonna flirt with my android all morning?” Reed scowled at that so Hank counted it as a win. 

As Gavin walked the pair through what they thought happened, Hank listened as intently as he was ever able, hoping to make this quick. The victim was a 35 year old white male named Jacob Stone. He was found lying face first on his living room floor, ten stab wounds in his back. 

There had been traces of Thirium linking the crime to an android, which Connor quickly reaffirmed. More blue blood streaked walls, long since dried. Hank watched as Connor followed the trail through the house, to what he assumed was a closet door. 

Hank shouldn’t have let Connor open it. He should have raised his gun. But before he could react, a figure shoved its way through the door, raising a knife. He watched in mild horror as a female android brought her knife down towards Connor, who moved his hand just in time to catch it. Fresh blue blood spilled from the wound as the female used the opportunity to dart out and down the stairs. Then, the chase began. 

Currently, Connor was sliding across the hood of an oncoming car as he chased the suspect across the street. Hank, not quite so agile, had to wait until the road was clear to follow. 

The damn kid was gonna get himself killed, he thought as he pushed past a pedestrian. And this time, Connor wouldn’t be able to come back. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth as Hank pushed his body to its limits to keep the two in his sights. 

He finally made out the female cutting into an apartment building, pushing away the inhabitant who’d just opened the front door. Connor was able to slip in after her and Hank grumbled as it slammed shut behind them. 

“SOMEONE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, DETROIT POLICE,” Hank bellowed as he neared. Luckily there was another person to let him in and he barely had to slow before he was rushing inside. Screams from the floor above sent his already burning legs racing up the staircase. 

“MOVE.” Hank shouted to any unlucky people who happened to be in his way. 

The commotion was easy to follow, and slower going now that they were indoors. This gave Hank time to almost catch up. 

He really needed a fucking vacation after running this damn marathon. 

Hank lost count of how many floors he struggled up by the time he saw Connor and the android again, slipping out of sight around a corner. With as much of a breath as he could muster, he reached it and turned. It lead to the roof door which was now wide open, blue blood smeared near the handle. 

Anxiety propelled the Lieutenant forwards, and he caught sight of the two figures as Connor struggled to grab hold of her. She was surprisingly strong, shoving him backward so hard that he fell. Hank heard her shout something that he was panting too loudly to hear before she turned and jumped straight off the roof. 

Fucking hell, Connor was jumping after her, what the fuck??

With a new burst of energy, Hank darted towards the android as he watched him go over. His hand scraped the ledge, but didn’t quite stick. Hank was so close, _so close_. Without thinking, he leaned over the edge and grabbed Connor’s arm. Unfortunately, the momentum was too much for the man and he went toppling over himself. Luckily, Hank was able to grab the ledge and they both came to an abrupt stop in midair. 

Holy shit, this was not good. 

Connor’s wild eyes found his as he asked, “Hank?! What are you doing?!” 

As if Hank couldn’t ask him the same damn question. 

“Saving your android ass!” He called back. “Pull yourself up!” 

Connor’s eyes became infinitely sad, “I can’t! My arm is damaged. I can’t lift it.” 

What the fuck? If he couldn’t use his arm, why the hell did his suicidal ass even attempt this? If they made it out of this, Hank was going to kill Connor. 

He tried to lift the android, but he was too tired, too out of shape. All he could do was hang on, and not very well. 

“You have to let me go, Hank!” Connor’s voice wobbled as he said it. 

“Fuck that!” Hank shouted, angry even at the thought. No fucking way was he going to let Connor fall to his death. He’d seen where the female had fallen and consequently busted almost in half. 

“You can’t pull me up! There’s no other way! If you don’t let me go, we will both fall! There’s no sense in both of us dying!” 

Hank squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push back the wave of emotion that threatened to hit him. Connor was right, as he always was. But it wasn’t fucking _fair_. They were supposed to be at the goddamn aquarium looking at stupid fucking fish, not here! Not knocking at death’s door! Hank had already lost one son, he couldn’t lose another. Not now. Not when he was _finally_ starting to move on with his life. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t will his hand to open. If Connor was going down, Hank would go down with him.

“Please, Hank!” Connor’s voice was desperate and Hank opened his eyes again to find those damn puppy dog eyes looking right into his soul. “I don’t want you to die!” 

Fuck! _Fuck!_

With a deep breath, he tried to muster as much courage as possible. This would take everything he had. Did he have time to do a countdown? He was already slipping. Just a few more seconds. He could last that long. A few more, just-

“Holy shit!” Another voice cut through the air above them. “What the fuck, old man?!” Someone was grabbing his arm and yanking him back up. His grip on Connor only tightened as he was lifted enough to get his elbow on the ledge.

When he looked up, he saw Gavin fucking Reed pulling him back from the gates of hell. He’d never been so happy to see his ugly face in his entire life. He hadn’t even realized he’d been tailing them.

“Forget me, I’m good. Get him!” 

Gavin grumbled, but reached over to grab Connor and lift him up and over with the Lieutenant. “What the hell happened?!”

When they were finally on solid… roof, Hank lifted himself to his knees, taking the still shaken android by the shoulders. “Why the _fuck_ did you do that, huh? With a damaged fucking arm? What the hell is wrong with you?!” Hank knew that he was shouting, but he didn’t care. As he stared at Connor, his wide eyes, his blood red LED, all he could think about was how he’d almost let him fall. 

“I-I’m sorry, Hank.” Connor’s voice was small, like a chastized child. 

“You’re _sorry_? You almost fucking died!” 

“Anderson!” Gavin’s voice cut through the air like a warning. It was rare that Detective Reed was the voice of reason, and hearing it was enough to knock Hank down a peg. 

“I’m s-sorry.” Connor repeated. “I thought I could save her.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Hank huffed out.

They were quiet for a moment before Gavin spoke again, “Well, whatever that shitshow was, we need to head back. Looks like the tincan needs fixing up.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Connor’s sweater was soaked through with thirium on his left arm, he had another open wound on the side of his face, and the stab wound on his hand was still struggling to close. Not only that, he looked as if he’d just seen a ghost. He was a mess. 

_What a birthday._ Hank thought bitterly. 

Heaving a sigh, he began to hoist himself up and Connor was there instantly, using his good arm to help. “Get off me, I’m fine!” Hank snapped causing the android to recoil like he’d just been slapped. 

Aw, shit. When he cooled down, he was gonna have a lot of apologizing to do. 

“Careful, old man. Don’t want to throw out a hip.” 

“Shut it, Reed!” Hank didn’t feel bad about snapping at him. 

“Hey, I just saved both your asses! A thank you would be nice.” 

“Thank you, Detective Reed.” Connor replied politely, albeit still too quietly. 

“See that?” Gavin pointed to Connor. “‘S called manners. You could learn some.” 

“Fuck off.” Was his only response and he couldn’t help the feeling of triumph as the other man scowled. 

Now all they had to do was head back to the station. Fuck. What time was it?

—-

After Connor had been appointed as the first official Android Detective, CyberLife had oh so graciously provided a technician that would be on call to help with repairs when they were necessary. His very own android doctor.

Hank had figured it was part of their damage control after the new laws had passed - one of many changes they were implementing to be more ‘friendly’ to the newly freed deviants. He also supposed that it had something to do with Elijah Kamski taking back his place as CEO after the previous one was forced to step down. Sometimes he wondered if that was all a part of the young man’s plan. He didn’t know him well enough to make a definitive opinion, all he knew was that he hoped to never see that pompous ass again. 

They’d called in the technician and now Connor was in the conference room simultaneously getting patched up and giving his statement. Hank had already seen his human medic and given his side of what happened. He wasn’t hurt, just exhausted. So, as he waited, he was sitting at his desk, blankly staring at the screen of his computer. He needed to start writing his report, but he couldn’t bring his hands to start moving. All Hank could do as he started at them was feel how hard he’d clutched Connor’s arm, how much his joints had ached at the effort, how he’d almost let- 

“Hank.” 

He jumped at the voice, looking up to find the android in question looking down at him like the Lieutenant might start yelling again. Guilt thundered through him. 

“You alright?” He asked, trying to sound as non threatening as possible. 

Connor simply nodded in answer. 

He certainly did look better. His face was a good as new and Hank saw him lift his previously damaged arm to shove curls out of his eye. He didn’t look happy, though. Not that the man blamed him. 

Briefly he thought on the aquarium. They wouldn’t have time to make it before they closed. That was, if Connor still even wanted to go with him. Before he could open his mouth to fiddle with an apology, Connor spoke. 

“I can make my way to New Jericho if.. if that’s what you’d like.” Connor was clearly trying to hide the sadness in his voice, but he wasn’t doing a very good job. 

Well, hell. 

“Shit, kid. Why would I want that?” 

Surprise lit up his brown eyes. He said, “I… I assumed you were still angry with me. I thought you might not want me around, at least for tonight…” 

With a heavy sigh, Hank stood, moving around the side of his desk to face the confused android. After a moment, he reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt the kid tense at first, but eventually he relaxed into it, moving his arms to clutch at the man tightly. 

“You scared the absolute shit out of me.” Hank started softly. 

“Sorry.” Came the automatic response. 

“Stop apologizing. It’s my turn.” Connor was quiet, letting him continue. “I shouldn’t have screamed at you like that. It was a mistake.” He pulled away to look him in the eyes. “But, don’t you ever pull some shit like that again. You got it? As far as we know, you don’t have an endless army of ninja androids to replace you anymore. You have to be careful.” 

Connor blinked at him, nodding slowly. “I didn’t want her to die.” It was Hank’s turn to look confused. “I connected with her before she jumped. I saw what happened. They were in a relationship. He’d been abusing her. She jumped because she thought it was better than prison.” 

Damn. 

“I’m sorry, kid. I wish you could have saved her.” 

Connor nodded again, eyes sad. 

Alright. He had to do _something_ for the kid. This couldn’t be the end of their day. Maybe he could save it yet. 

—-

“I thought we were heading home.” 

Hank glanced over to Connor, knowing full well he was calculating their route, even as he spoke. You couldn’t really surprise a walking computer with access to gps straight in his head.

“We’re makin’ a pit stop.” Hank replied. 

“This is the opposite direction of our house. Hardly a pit stop.” 

Hank couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “You’ll see when we get there.” 

Two minutes later, Connor spoke again. “Hank… they’re closed. We won’t be able to enter.” He heard the disappointment in the android’s voice. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.” 

“I certainly hope your plan doesn’t involve breaking and entering.” 

The Lieutenant sucked in a faux gasp. “You think so little of me.” 

“My apologizes, Hank.” The man didn’t miss the little smile out of the corner of his eye. 

They were quiet for the rest of the ten minutes of the drive and as they pulled up to the empty parking lot of the aquarium, Hank went to the side as he’d been instructed. 

Once they parked, he turned to Connor who asked, “So, how do you intend to gain entrance?” A smirk formed on Hank’s lips as he saw how the android was fighting back hope. 

“I pulled a few strings.” Was all he said as he opened the door. 

Connor followed him silently as they approached a door marked ‘Staff Entrance Only’. 

Five taps later and it opened to reveal a middle aged man with dark skin and a grin. “Hank Anderson,” he said.“How the hell are ya?” 

“Just peachy as ever,” He answered, grinning back. 

He turned to Connor, whom he knew was scanning the newcomer as they spoke. He wondered what his processors would tell him. Joseph Greene, 56, retired police officer, current security guard. Something along those lines, probably. 

Still, he felt the need to explain. “Joe’s an old buddy from the academy. Asked him if we could have a look around tonight. Told him it was yer first birthday.” 

“I didn’t know androids celebrated birthdays.” Joe said with a chuckle. “But, I figured why not? This guy’s gotten me out of enough shitty situations on the force, figured I could bend the rules just this once.” 

“I sure do appreciate it, Joe. And so does the kid.” 

“Oh, yes.” Connor spoke for the first time since the door opened. “Thank you, very much, Mister Greene.” 

The security guard made a face. “Please, Mister Greene is my father. Call me Joe.” 

Connor smiled a little at that and nodded. 

Backing up to let them in, Joe said, “Alright, let's get this party started. Obviously, there’s no shows or anything seeing as how we’re closed. But, you can still walk around and look at the tanks.” He made a gesture for them to follow.

The small corridor eventually opened up and Hank found that they were in the front lobby. 

“The route starts there.” Joe pointed to the escalators to their right. “You can walk through, it’ll circle back this way. Take as much time as you need. It’s just me and my nephew here tonight. Neither of us’ll bother you. When you’re done, wave at that camera right there.” He pointed to a camera near the door. “I’ll come and get ya.” 

“Thanks, Joe. You’re a real good man.” Hank held out his hand to shake his former colleague’s. 

Joe chuckled. “Anything for you, Hank.” He turned back to the small hallway as Hank turned to Connor. 

“You ready?” He asked, grin still in place. His partner looked about ready to run to the escalator as he nodded eagerly. “After you, then.” 

Connor wasted no time making his way over, and he descended the automated belt like a staircase, nearly running. 

Hank followed with much less enthusiasm. His body was still sore from the workout he’d received earlier. He was certain that he’d be sleeping like a damn rock tonight. 

When they reached the first set of tanks, Connor started with the plaques, seemingly not wanting to miss any information. It was a good thing they could take their time if he was gonna read _every_ dang plaque. Luckily, he was an android and thus, a fast reader. 

Hank eyed a few of the fish (he was not about to read a damn thing), but mostly he watched the kid. It wasn’t a bad way to pass the time. Connor’s facial expressions were enough to keep the man entertained for a while. He couldn’t help the smile that shoved its way on to his face. 

When they reached a short hallway where the tank went up and around them, Connor’s eyes were wide. A shark swam over their heads just as they reached the middle and the android actually giggled as it passed. 

Sometimes, looking at Connor, though he knew they looked nothing alike, Hank thought of Cole. It was the innocence with which he approached most things, the fact that he still had so much to learn. Even if he was a super computer. 

A tightness nestled itself in his chest at the thought. It was different, though, than how it had used to be. Before, the pain he’d felt when he thought of his son had been unbearable. Now, as he watched an android press his hand to the glass in an attempt to touch a fish, he knew he could handle it. For a moment, he wondered if Cole had had something to do with his meeting Connor. Bah. That was nonsense. 

“Hey, Connor,” He started, hands in his pockets. 

Connor, with a hand still against the glass, turned his head to face Hank. “Hmm?” The look of unadulterated joy on the android’s face lessened the tightness a bit. 

“Happy birthday.” The two words held more unspoken weight than even he could comprehend. 

At that, Connor’s smile turned soft. “Thank you, Hank.” 

“No problem.” His voice was quiet, but he knew Connor could hear. 

It was very much not a problem. In fact, to see the android so happy was a pleasure. One he hoped he would get to experience again. Preferably without almost dying beforehand. 

Hell, the kid would probably be the death of him, but if he was lucky, he’d give him life.


End file.
